Elin Carlson
Elin Carlson has had a distinguished career in the United States and Europe, with engagements ranging from the Queen of the Night in The Magic Flute with the San Luis Obispo Mozart Festival to Grizabella in the famous Hamburg, Germany production of Cats . She has also been heard to critical acclaim in the roles of Violetta in La Traviata, Magda in La Rondine, Maria in Maria Padilla, Elvira in Ernani, Gilda in Rigoletto, Constanza in Yanked From the Harem (The Abduction from the Seraglio), Lucia in Lucia di Lammermoor, Amalia in I Masnadieri, Musetta in La BohÂme, and Donna Anna in Mozart's Don Giovanni . A versatile performer, she has appeared regularly in Southern California as a soloist with "Beethoven's Wig", the L.A. Master Chorale, I Cantori, the L.A. Mozart Orchestra, Zephyr, OperaWorks, and the L.A. Jazz Choir. She is a founding member of the a cappella jazz group, Sixth Wave, which won the 2001 National Harmony Sweepstakes Championship. Ms. Carlson spent the month of October 1996 in Japan as a soloist with the Roger Wagner Chorale. As an oratorio soloist, Ms. Carlson's performances include Handel's Messiah, Bach's B Minor Mass, Vivaldi's Gloria, Mozart's Mass in C (K.427), and Rossini's Stabat Mater . She has extensive experience performing choral and oratorio literature, from the earliest composed works on the North American continent to works of current composers such as Morton Lauridsen, Ed Cansino, Paul Gibson, and John Biggs. On September 11, 2005, she sang the soprano solos for the US Premiere of John Debney's "Passion of the Christ Symphony." Elin has sung on numerous film and TV scores, including Mad Song (solo), X-Men 2 (solo), Superman Returns (solo), Spider-Man 3, Evan Almighty, Meet the Robinsons, Licensed to Wed, Charlotte's Web, King Kong, Ice Age 2, World Trade Center, Zathura, Robots, Van Helsing, Polar Express, Spider-Man, Spider-Man 2, Men in Black, Men in Black II, Terminator 3, Matrix Reloaded, Daredevil, Life or Something Like It, Scorpion King, A.I., Jurassic Park III, 102 Dalmatians, Galaxy Quest, Dinosaur, Titan A.E., The Astronaut's Wife, Godzilla, Wild Wild West, Armageddon, Mulan, Pleasantville, How Stella Got Her Groove Back, Blade, Twister, Independence Day, Quest for Camelot, Sixth Sense, Alien 4: Resurrection, Amistad, and Anastasia . Ms. Carlson has regularly collaborated as a soloist with the composer Danny Elfman on such films as Mars Attacks! and Flubber , as well as for the main title of HBO's "Perversions of Science" and commercials for Lincoln-Mercury, CDW, and FEMA. She recorded a song with Sting*. She can also be seen AND heard in bit parts in The 4th Tenor with Rodney Dangerfield as well as in a recent episode of Malcolm in the Middle. She is the soloist on the opening theme of the newly released and remastered original Star Trek series. Ms. Carlson received her Bachelor of Music Degree in theory and composition at the University of Arizona, Tucson, and is a published composer. Her marimba concerto and her song cycle for voice and marimba have been performed in Arizona and New York, and her vocal arrangements have been performed by various groups in Los Angeles.Elin Carlson is 28 years old and was born on 01/24/1990.